1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dry end of a machine for manufacturing a material web, in particular a paper or cardboard web. It also relates to the convection drier particularly suited for use in such a dry end.
2. Discussion of Background Information
In previously known multi-cylinder dry ends, in order to be dried, the paper web is guided by steam-heated cylinders or of an arrangement of steam-heated cylinders and wire suction rolls. Particularly at the beginning of the drying, however, problems frequently arise in the web guidance which can in particular be traced back to the fact that the still-moist web remains stuck to the smooth contact surfaces of the cylinders or rolls that are absolutely required for a sufficient heat transmission. This frequently leads to web tears and to an overstretching of the web edges. Therefore, as a rule, the assurance must be made that the drying occurs more slowly, which means that the necessary dry end becomes longer as a whole. The above-mentioned problems occur to a more pronounced degree at higher web speeds.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to produce a dry end of the type mentioned above which simultaneously assures a drying rate which is as optimal as possible and thereby an overall length of the dry end which is as short as possible, as well as a reliable web guidance. Furthermore, a convection drier should be produced which is particularly suited for a dry end of this kind.